Extinguish
by CherriTree
Summary: He hates her, she hates him. How is this a romance story? Here it goes: Two rough stones meet each other in a stream. They smooth each other along their journey down the stream, and together they make the stream clear and beautiful. These stones have names, Ramake and Zuko, and this is the story of the smoothing.
1. Fighting and Flowers

Extinguish

**A/N: I know, I know, another Zuko and OC story...**

**But I promise you it's not like the others! I worked really hard on this so I could entertain you guys, so please pay me back in reviews! Sorry if this sounds whiny and needy, I'm not going to be like that all the time, promise.**

**-Cherri**

I was sitting on a boulder, kicking and shifting my feet through the sand, utterly bored. It sounds normal, doesn't it? Well there's one thing wrong with that sentence.

I wasn't bored, I was terrified.

Scared to the core. But I couldn't let it show or else I was dead meat. Straight from the mouth of daddy. How endearing.

I came from a family of sand benders in this kill or get killed world. My parents are dead, and my brother..long gone. He works for the black market. Shady stuff, so I can't acknowledge that I'm associated with him. It would get me killed. And I'd rather be the killer than the victim here.

I bended my sand attacks at them as they dropped like flies. Please don't let them see me. Let me be an unseen tormentor.

" Hey! Little girl!"

I turned sharply.

" What?!" I hissed.

" What are you doing alone out here?" the young man pestering me asked.

" You're obviously new here. Come, sit and watch me," I prompted, slapping the spot next to me.

I continued fighting my assailants through the sands.

" You're good,"

" Thanks," I said.

Once they were all down, I ran off.

" Why are you running?" He asked.

" I don't want to be caught, idiot!," I said.

" You sound like my sister," he said.

" Okay, bye!" I said, and used some sand to give me a head start.

" Hey! Wait up!"

" What do you want?" I asked.

" Your name, perhaps?"

" Ramake. Buzz off," I said.

" I'm Zuko," he said.

I was instantly caught off guard. I bended some sand around his wrist and pulled him towards me.

" Prince Zuko?" I hissed.

" No! No! I mean yeah, but it's not like that! I was banished and now I'm a refugee," he said.

" What do you want?" I asked.

The only thing keeping me from joining forces with the Fire Nation was my fear of them. I didn't want to dishonor my parents' memory by being killed off like them.

" You were able to take those guys out so easily. I have people searching for my Uncle and I. We need your support," Prince Zuko said gruffly.

" Just don't turn me in," I said softly.

" What?" He asked.

" I'm wanted too! This better not be a ruse or I'm dead meat," I said.

" Don't worry. We've got your back,"

" Then I guess I have yours," I said.

" And by the way, knowing your Uncle, ex General Iroh, he put you up to this, didn't he?" I asked.

" Yeah," was the only reply.

I reluctantly followed him to his shabby home where I met his Uncle.

" Uncle. I found our protection," Prince Zuko said to him.

" She doesn't seem to like you," he commented, seeing my annoyed expression.

" Obviously," I said, rolling my eyes.

" Very pretty, though," Iroh said.

" Cut the garbage. I know all about you two and I'm only helping so Fire Prince Zuko here doesn't turn me in," I explained.

" Tea?"

" Whatever," I shrugged, sitting down next to him.

" Why don't you two get comfy while I get us some real food," Prince Zuko said.

I leaned back and drank my tea.

" What is your name, young lady?" Ex General Iroh asked me.

" Ramake," I said in between bites of a roll.

" You look hungry," he commented.

" I live in the desert. Of course I'm hungry." I mumbled.

" Where did Zuko find you?" Iroh asked.

" Where I said. The desert," I said, gulping more tea down.

" What's a lovely young lady doing in the desert?"

" Surviving,"

Silence.

" Where are your parents?"

" Dead."

" Siblings?"

" Unheard of."

" So are you a bender? Zuko must've been really impressed if he picked you," the old man asked.

" I'm a sand bender, if you must know," I said.

Prince Zuko walked in and I grabbed a moon peach.

" Prepare for sandy tea and bone dry hair. Living with a sand bender is no picnic," I said.

Iroh laughed.

" Since I'm your bodyguard of sorts, do I get payment?" I asked in between sweet, juicy bites.

" Food, shelter, and safety should be enough," Zuko said gruffly.

" Throw a couple of gold coins on top, and we've got a deal," I said.

" You're incompetent,"

" You're voice is weird,"

" You should be grateful!"

" Excuse me? I was forced into this! You should be grateful!"

" For what?! Throwing sand in people's faces?!"

" What can you do better?"

" I'm a great fire bender, like my father!"

" Is that how you got that scar on your face?!" I finished.

Zuko touched his scar tenderly and walked off.

" What's with him?" I asked aloud.

" I need to tell you about Prince Zuko's scar," Iroh said solemnly.

I put my head in my hands and listened.

By the end of the story, I heard a loud crash.

" Sorry. That was probably me. I can send sandbags flying when I'm angry enough. How could his own father hurt him like that? My father taught me how to survive before he died. It's not right," I said.

" I know that. Zuko is very conscious of his scar and he is constantly trying to regain his honor," he explained.

" I think... I need to apologize," I said softly.

Iroh didn't say anything. I stood and walked to where Zuko disappeared.

" I'm sorry Prince Zuko. I didn't know," I said.

" I didn't know either," he said gruffly.

Okay, scratch that, he said everything gruffly.

" Know about what?" I asked.

" About your father. I heard you talking to Uncle. I shouldn't have mentioned mine in front of you," Zuko said.

" It's alright. It's not that sensitive of a topic for me. He died when I was seven. But he still took the time to teach me how to survive," I said.

" My father tried to teach me with pain," he said.

" It's not fair. My father would only punish me if I did something horrifically wrong. You spoke out of turn. What does that even mean?!" I said.

" You wouldn't understand, peasant," he said.

" You're right. I wouldn't," I said angrily, stepping out.

" That boy is infuriating," I complained.

" I'm surprised he didn't snap at you for calling him Prince. It usually makes him antsy,"

" You mean angsty?"

" You know what I said," he insisted.

I humphed and laid down on my stomach.

" It's boriiing here," I drawled.

Iroh didn't say anything and I walked out.

" They are a pair of weirdos, those two," I said to myself.

I went to the tavern and got myself my favorite: a fruit slicer. I didn't have any money, but I just took down a guy the bartender had a bet with.

" Here ya go, Ramake," he said gruffly.

" No problem. Have you seen a guy with a scar on the right side of his face?" I asked, while slurping.

" No, but that sounds a lot like Exiled Fire Prince Zuko. You shouldn't talk about things like that around these folk. They're desperate," he warned me.

" Yeah, probably. He has me hired as his bodyguard or something," I said to make small talk.

" I'd pick you as a bodyguard over these burly men any day," he said.

" Thanks. But the Prince is a royal pain in the butt. He's probably going to get himself caught like the idiot he is. So I'm not going to stay here long," I explained.

" Your father was a good man,"

" I know that. Why are you telling me now?" I asked.

" In case you forget while you're on your journey," he answered.

" Thanks, but one stupid Prince won't make me forget that," I said.

" Here comes the brat Prince. Need to disguise?" He asked.

I nodded and he gave me a muffler while I took my braid out. I ruffled my hands through my hair, then slipped the muffler up to my eyes. He rubbed a bit of dirt on my face and I changed into regular sand bender clothing.

Zuko walked up and grabbed my wrist.

" Come on, Ramake," he said.

I looked at him with wide eyes. I slid my muffler down and yanked my wrist out of his grip.

" How did you do that?" I asked.

" Do what?" He asked.

" Recognize me. My own mother couldn't recognize me if she were here," I said.

" It's your eyes," he grunted.

" Excuse me?" I asked.

" They're a light shade of orange-brown. Very rare," he explained.

" Yours aren't bad either," I said, using my thumb and pincher finger to open his swollen eye a little wider.

" Ow!" He said putting his hand on his eye.

I just gave him a look and ran ahead. I went to an alley to change into my regular clothes.

"Don't come after me, Zuko. I'm just chan-" I was cut off by seeing his still, shocked form.

" Zuko! I said don't com- okay, close your eyes, and turn around," I instructed slowly.

He did as instructed and I finished putting my shirt on. I tapped his shoulder to let him know I was finished. He jumped and I rubbed his shoulder.

" Hey, it's okay. I'm fully clothed now," I said soothingly.

" You sure?" He asked.

" Hey, I'm not trying to seduce you or anything. You walked in here," I said.

We started walking and I looked up at him from the side.

He still had a look of shock on his face.

" You look like you've never seen a bra before," I teased.

" I haven't," he said.

I froze in my tracks.

" What? Don't you have a sister?" I demanded.

" Yes, but I've never seen her undress before. I've seen bras in laundry baskets, but never on a girl before,"

He was so innocent. I felt a pang of guilt and rested my hand on his back.

" Sorry for being your first, then," I said quietly.

We entered into the small house and we were met by Iroh anxiously waiting for us.

" We don't speak of this," I whispered in his ear.

He nodded firmly.

" We have business in the tavern you were just at, Ramake," Iroh said.

" Alright. I'll lead the way," I said.

Once we got there, Zuko started compaining.

"No one here is going to help us. These people just look like filthy wanderers," he said.

"So do we," Iroh pointed out.

I snickered and started giggling when Zuko shot me a glare.

" Ah, this is interesting. I think I've found our friend," Iroh said, pointing to a bald man sitting near a Pai Sho table.

" Hey Renshi," I greeted.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?" Zuko asked incredulously.

" I don't think this is a gamble. May I have this game?" Iroh asked.

"The guest has the first move. I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways," Renshi said.

" Those who do can always find a friend," Iroh said.

There was definitely something hidden behind their words.

" Then let us play," Renshi said.

Eventually, the tiles formed a lotus shape. I was getting suspicious.

" Welcome, brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets," Renshi said wisely.

" Are you talking about your flower shop?" I asked.

"What are you old gasbags talking about? " Zuko asked rudely.

" Hey! That man was a good friend of my father's. Be nice," I commanded.

" I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game," Iroh said.

"It's over! You two fugitives are coming with me!" A large man said.

" No!" I cried out.

" I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads! " Renshi said.

"I thought you said he would help!" Zuko said.

" Renshi, please. Don't do this," I said.

"He is going to watch," Iroh said.

"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?" Renshi said loudly.

I could instantly see what was going down.

"Gold?" someone piped up.

Everyone perked up and surrounded the large man and his accomplice, pulling their weapons out.

" Uh... Maybe we shouldn't," the accomplice said.

They started fighting and we escaped into Renshi's flower shop.

" It is an honor to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets," Renshi said to Iroh.

" Now that you played Pai Sho,are you going to do some flower arranging, or is this club going to offer some real help? " Zuko asked.

" Flower arranging makes money. And money gets you food," I said.

" You must forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts," Iroh said.

" Neither does Ramake," Renshi said.

" Uncle Renshi!" I complained.

A peephole opened in the door and someone peered at us.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" The doorman asked.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries," Iroh said.

" Okay, they sound like they've had too much Cactus Juice," I said.

" What's Cactus Juice?" Zuko asked.

" I hope you never find out," I said.

The door opened and Iroh walked in. Zuko and I tried to follow him, but the door was slammed in our faces. Iroh opened the peep hole.

"I'm afraid it's members only. Wait out here," he said.

I groaned while Zuko sulked. Then he leaned over and sniffed a flower.

" I saw that, you know," I said, sniffing a rose and touching its petals tenderly.

" And I saw that," he said.

" Are you saying that I'm like you?"

" Well, you don't act like a girl,"

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" You're not normal!"

" Neither are you!"

" Are you even female?"

" You should know,"

" That wasn't my fault!"

" I told you not to come after me,"

" I couldn't hear you,"

" Then you're deaf,"

" I'm not deaf!"

" Your ear seems a little shriveled,"

" Shut up!"

" Make me!"

" You're so rude and uncaring!"

" That makes you the devil,"

" And I'm rude?"

" I speak my mind,"

" You're just so arrogant,"

" What does that make you?"

" Honest,"

" You infuriate me!"

" You chose me!"

" Arg!"

" Ha! I got you there!" I finished the argument.

He created a fire fist and I drew in some sand from outside.

" Don't cross me, brat Prince," I growled.

The door opened and he dissipated his fire as I sent my sand back outside.

" What's going on? Is the club meeting over?" Zuko asked.

"Everything is taken care of. We're heading to Ba-Sing-Se," Iroh said.

" Ba-Sing-Se? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?" Zuko asked.

"The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice two more," Uncle Renshi said.

I groaned and pouted at him.

" We can hide in plain sight there. And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city," Iroh said.

Zuko and I looked at each other, relieved he didn't see our fight.

" And you two. I leave you alone for five minutes and you try to kill each other! I'm disappointed," he said.

Zuko and I humphed and turned away from each other.

I avoided Zuko by hugging Renshi.

" Bye Uncle," I said.

" Is he really your Uncle?" Zuko asked.

" No, but he was a good friend of my father, so I call him that. Closest thing I have to family," I said.

" I'm glad you're agreeing again," Iroh said.

" I never said that," I huffed.

A man I had never talked to before walked in.

"I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the streets looking for them," he said.

Zuko and Iroh peered through the window and then turned towards each other with serious looks on their faces.

" I guess this is when we split," I said with my hand on my hips.

I was suddenly forced into a large pot with someone else.

" Zuko?!" I hissed.

" Shhh, I'll explain later," he whispered.

I got uncomfortable not knowing where he was, yet knowing he was close.

"Hey you, where are these men? I got a tip that they're in your shop," I heard through the pot.

"As you can see, no one is here but us," Renshi said.

" We know all about your secret back room. Kick it down," a familiar voice said.

They were the guys from the tavern!

"Hey! That room is for flowers only!" Renshi yelled.

I heard a loud crash and then silence.

" Some unlucky soul has an incomplete Pai Sho set," the accomplice said.

"Let's go back to finding the girl," the buffer one said.

I gulped. Were they talking about me? I sure hope they weren't talking about me. I felt ourselves heaved onto something, then rolled away. Zuko lifted the lid and poked his head out.

" It's stuffy in here," I complained.

Zuko put the lid back on.

" We still need you. I might be facing my sister soon, and I need your help," he said.

" Well look who's getting humble," I smirked.

" Shut up," he said gruffly.

Later we were finally able to get out. I saw that it was night and the moon was shining brightly.

" We'll set up camp tonight," Iroh said.

" Okay with me. I'm exhausted," I complained.

" From arguing with Zuko on the entire ride here?" Iroh guessed accurately.

" It's not my fault he's an arrogant brat," I shrugged.

" I won't disagree with you,"

" Uncle!" Zuko yelled.

" It's late, and I'm tired. Go to bed," he ordered.

Zuko and I set up the other tent and he looked at me expectantly.

" No way am I sharing a tent with you!" I protested.

" Uncle sleeps alone. Trust me, it's better that way. And it's only one night," Zuko rationalized.

" Don't try anything, freak," I said.

" Like I'd want to," he huffed.

I responded by smacking him upside the head.

" Why are girls never happy?!" He demanded.

" We can be. I just hate you. That's all," I said simply.

" Well thanks,"

" You're welcome," I said while undoing my side braids and main braid.

" What are you doing?" He asked.

" Taking my hair down. Got a problem?" I asked testily.

I held it up and let it down with a woosh. I shook it to get it it place and looked at Zuko, who looked shocked.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" I didn't know your hair was that long," he finally said.

" Well it is. It's wavy because I always braid it. I promised my father I'd keep it long," I explained.

" It's pretty," Zuko blurted.

" Thanks, I guess," I said, blushing a bit.

Hey! I wasn't expecting it! I didn't like my hair down at all. It was so dark brown, that people often mistook it for black.

" You should wear it like that all the time," he said.

" Are you kidding me? It's so messy and hard to deal with," I said.

He just laid back and closed his eyes. I soon followed suit. I could have sworn I saw a smile on his lips before he snuffed the candle. Maybe I didn't hate him that much.

**Review!**

**`Always, Cherri 3**


	2. Lightning and Wet Sand

When I woke up I realized how wrong I was. I couldn't start to like him! Not even as a friend! He was so annoying! Zuko turned over as soon as I sat up.

" What time is it?" He grumbled.

" How am I supposed to know? Get up, idiot," I said, flicking his nose.

" Oww. You know, there are nicer ways to wake a person up," he said while sitting up and holding his nose.

" Well, I don't feel like being nice. You snore," I said testily.

" Do not!"

" Do too!"

I saw our tent flap open and Iroh's peaceful face peer in.

" Now, don't start the morning off in a fight. It's a bad omen," he said calmly.

Zuko and I glared at each other then turned away.

" You two are hopeless. Get dressed and then come outside for tea," he said.

" Okay Uncle,"

" Okay General," we said at the same time.

" Call me Uncle. Everyone does," Iroh said.

" Nah, don't feel like it," I said, stretching.

" Well, we can't change at the same time," he said.

" Sure we can. You'll change outside," I said.

" What?"

" You heard me, get out," I demanded.

He grumbled while picking up his clothes and stumbling outside.

I took my night gown off and heard Zuko's voice near the tent.

" Ramake's making me change outside," he complained.

I stuck my hand out a flap and pinched his leg.

" Of course I am, idiot!" I yelled.

I heard Iroh's laughter while Zuko sulked.

Once I was done changing and doing my hair, I stepped outside.

" It's a nice day," I smiled.

" Speak for yourself," Zuko said, rubbing his nose and leg.

I snickered and sat down near the small fire.

" What's cooking?" I asked.

" Tea," was Iroh's reply.

" That's it?" I asked.

" We could always eat that cactus over there," Zuko said, pointing.

" No! No no no no no! The juice is hallucinogenic! I heard someone even died of an overdose," I said hurriedly.

" Never mind then," he said.

" I'm good with tea," I said with wide eyes, taking my cup.

" I have a bet for you," Zuko said while I was sipping my tea.

" Hmm?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Let's spar to see how good you are. If I win, you have to wear your hair down for the rest of the day," he said.

" You're on! If I win, you have to give me a piggy-back ride the rest of the day," I said.

" Deal,"

" Deal,"

We shook on it.

" It is a good idea to fight out your anger towards each other, but don't go too far," Iroh said wisely.

" No promises," I said, standing up.

" Now?"

" I'll fight you anytime, anywhere, brat Prince," I smirked.

" That's it!" He yelled while getting up.

" Don't think I'll go easy on you," I said, drawing up a bit of sand.

" Same goes for you. Even if you're a girl," Zuko said, creating a flame in his hand.

" What does that have to do with anything?" I asked testily.

He stuttered for a bit, and I took the time to wrap some sand around his leg and squeeze it tightly.

" Less talking," I ordered.

He frowned, and the fight was on.

By the end, he was covered in sand, whip marks, cuts and bruises. And I was smoking hot. Literally. My wrappings caught in fire for crying out loud. We were lying next to each other, bruised and exhausted. I hit his arm lightly and he attempted to punch my face.

" You wouldn't...hit a girl..would you?" I managed to say.

" I..thought you said...it didn't matter," he said, and we both collapsed.

" That's enough. You two rest while I pack our things," Iroh said.

I closed my eyes and drifted off when I realized something.

" Wait! Who won?!" I asked along with the brat Prince himself.

" You tied," Iroh said calmly.

That was good enough of an answer for both of us, as we were both too tired to care.

When we woke up, it was a problem.

" Wait, we tied?!" I asked incredulously.

" Yeah," Zuko, who was already awake, huffed.

" So what about the bet?" I asked.

" I guess you both lose," Iroh said.

Zuko and I groaned. I took my hair down and beckoned him to get up. I got on his back and we started traveling.

" I can't believe I lost," I grumbled.

" I can't believe I lost," Zuko stressed.

" I hate wearing my hair down. It gets too hot." I complained.

" And I can't see it from this position," Zuko complained.

" Is that all you're complaining about?"

" Pretty much,"

Soon we took a rest. Apparently I was heavier than I looked, a statement that earned a sand slap.

I laid down on a rock and I listened to Zuko and Iroh talking about one thing or another. After about an hour, I heard Zuko yell.

" Why can't I do it? Instead of lightning, it keeps exploding in my face! Like everything always does!" He yelled.

I snickered a bit and sat up.

" I was afraid this might happen. You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you," Iroh said calmly.

"What turmoil?!" Zuko said angrily.

I groaned. He didn't know how hot headed he was?

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away," Iroh said.

"But I don't feel any shame at all! I'm as proud as ever! " Zuko yelled.

I face palmed in irritation.

"Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame," Iroh said.

That was the first time I'd heard Iroh call Zuko Prince. Maybe he called him that when he was being stern.

"Well... my life has been nothing but humbling lately," he said.

I looked up and turned to him wildly in shock.

"I have another idea. I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself! " Iroh said smugly.

Time for another nap. When I woke up, they were still at it.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to your shoulder and down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case, it is more like a vast ocean," Iroh joked.

I laughed loud and giggled at Zuko's expression. It was stoic.

"You direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart or the damage could be deadly,"

At this, I cringed. I may not like him all that much, but I didn't want my little brat Prince to die.

" You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway's flow. Like this. Now, are you focusing your energy Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?" Iroh asked.

" I think so," Zuko said, concentrated on his actions.

I felt a little guilty about teasing him about his scar twice after I already apologized for doing it once. He had had a rough childhood, like me. We were both rough around the edges and I was no good for him. I turned away from the two when Iroh acted silly again.

I thought until it was dark.

" Excellent! You've got it! " Iroh exclaimed.

"Great! I'm ready to try it with real lightning! " Zuko said.

I shot straight up and ran over.

" What, are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous," Iroh said.

" Listen to him, idiot," I said calmly.

" I thought that was the point,you teaching me how to protect myself from it," Zuko directed to Iroh.

"But I'm not going to shoot lightning at you! If you are lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all," Iroh said.

" Zuko, this is insane!" I said, scared for him.

" Listen to Ramake. We both care for your safety," Iroh soothed.

" She doesn't care. And if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning," Zuko said finally.

He got on the ostrich horse and rode off.

" Go after him," Iroh prodded.

I nodded and ran after him.

I followed him in the rain all the way in the mountains. I sat on a rock, hidden from Zuko's sight as he stared into the sky.

"You've always thrown everything you could at me! Well, I can take it! And now I can give it back! Come on! Strike me! You've never held back before!" Zuko yelled.

I cringed at the desperation in his voice.

I looked at him to see a tear escape his good eye.

" Crybaby," I muttered, hiding the pain I was feeling inside.

I started crying myself when he shouted and fell to his knees.

I took my finger, and drew a heart on the ground with the sand. I didn't care that it would wash away. It actually worked to my advantage. Zuko wouldn't ever see it. Then I realized we were in a thunderstorm. That was the main reason I was so scared for Zuko. I hated lightning.

At a crash of thunder, I slipped down onto the ground. I covered my ears and let the rain soak me.

I suddenly felt hands grab my shoulders.

I removed my hands from my ears and looked up.

" Z-Zuko?" I asked, shivering.

" Come here," he said, picking me up.

" Stupid brat Prince. Trying to get yourself killed," I said.

He held me closer, spreading his warmth through my frozen body. I looked up at him, and then sneezed.

" Why did you come after me?" He murmured.

" Because you said I didn't care," I whispered.

I woke up encircled in a blanket. And Prince Zuko's arms.

" Why did you do that?" He asked.

" Because I do care about you, idiot," I said, reaching up and pinching his nose.

" You looked so alone and scared,"

" Well, I hate lighting,"

" So you were scared?"

" I never said that, idiot!" I yelled, ripping myself out of his grip.

He promptly grabbed me back again.

" It's okay to admit your weaknesses," he said.

I started crying. I couldn't. I couldn't admit my weakness...for him.

" You're an idiot," he said.

" You're a brat," I said, closing my eyes.

" My little brat Prince," I said sleepily, drifting off.

When I woke up I felt really warm.

" I had a good nights rest last night," I said while stretching.

" Did you?" I heard Zuko smirk.

I turned to see his face too close to mine. I jerked away and yelled.

" You're too close!" I screamed, pushing him away.

" You shifted over here,"

" No I didn't, brat Prince!"

" Don't you mean 'Your Little Brat Prince'?"

" No I don't,"

" That's not what you said last night,"

" Well now I'm saying shut up!" I said, throwing a pillow in his face.

He said something, but it was too muffled. So I leaned over and peeled it off his face.

" We've both been through a mentally traumatic experience. Let's not dwell on it," he said.

I shrugged.

" Ewww, my hair's wet," I said, clumping it up with my fist.

" Stop that. I'll fix it later," he said.

" Thanks, but I'll do it myself," I said.

" I'll give you a piggy back ride," he offered.

" I don't want it that badly," I said.

I did my hair and walked outside.

" Are you two alright?" Iroh asked.

" What? Aren't you going to scold her for going after me?" Zuko asked.

" Actually, I told her to. And she left without any hesitation," Iroh said.

" If you would kindly shut up, General, that would be great," I murmured, rubbing my forehead.

" You did? You did?" Zuko asked both of us.

" Yes," we said at the same time.

" We can talk about it on the way to the ferry," Iroh said


	3. New Beginnings and Bad Relations

**Don't own it!**

We got there soon and got on the ferry quick and painlessly. We stood on the deck, looking at the lake.

" Who would have thought, after all these years, I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace...as a tourist!" Iroh said, putting a flowered hat on his head.

I promptly snatched it off and threw it into the ocean.

"Look around, we're not tourists, we're refugees," he said while sippin out of his bowl.

"Ugh! I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt... I'm tired of living like this," he said.

" Get used to it idiot," I said.

Zuko just ignored me and leaned over the railing.

"Aren't we all?" I heard a voice say.

He was ridiculously tall and had a weed in his mouth.

" My name's Jet, and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee, and Longshot," Jet said.

His companions stepped out. One was tall and lanky, and the other was short and skinny with bushy hair.

" Hey," the short one said.

The lanky one just nodded.

"Hello," Zuko said, returning his gaze to the lake.

" Hey," I waved and copied Zuko's actions.

"Here's the deal. I hear the Captain's eating like a king, while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?" Jet said.

"What sort of "king" is he eating like?" Iroh asked.

" The fat, happy kind. You two want to help us "liberate" some food?" Jet asked.

Zuko looked at his bowl, then threw it into the lake.

"I'm in," he said.

" Then I guess I am too," I said, dropping my bowl onto the floor.

We then completed a mission in which Zuko showed me skills I didn't even know he had.

Jet was handing out bowls when Zuko started undoing my hair.

" What are you doing?" I demanded.

" Trust me," he said.

I grumbled and shook my head.

" Happy?"I asked.

" He looks happy," Zuko said, pointing to Jet.

" Idiot! I don't even like him!" I said while hitting him upside the head.

" Oww.. I'm just trying to help you,"

" Leave the role of matchmaker to me and me only," I said.

We then sat with the Freedom Fighters and Iroh.

" So, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man," Iroh said idiotically.

" Ag! General!" I intervened.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man. I'm a girl!" Smellerbee said in annoyance, getting up.

" Oh, now I see! It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl! " Iroh called after her.

" You're an idiot, general," I said.

I watched Longshot walk to Smellerbee and talk to her.

" Now that's a cute couple," I said to Zuko.

Jet then sat down next to me, much to my annoyance and Zuko's delight.

"From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall," Jet said eagerly.

" It is a magnificent sight," Iroh said.

"So you've been there before?" Jet asked.

"Once, when I was a different man." Iroh said softly.

" I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se, for a new beginning. A second chance," Jet said.

" That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances," Iroh said, looking at Zuko and I.

Zuko's P.O.V:

I stood at the rail of the deck and looked on.

"You know, as soon as I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were," Jet said.

My heart skipped a beat, and I glanced at him.

" You're an outcast, like me. And us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each other's backs, because no one else will," Jet finished, causing me to relax a little.

I then looked at Ramake, who was kicking at stones and playing with a little boy.

"I've realized lately, that being on your own isn't always the best path," I said, watching Ramake's hair flow and her smile genuinely for the first time.

Ramake's POV:

As we went to the ferry landing, and the boys convinced me to change my name. And they insisted in calling me KeKe.

So, Mr. Lee, Ms. KeKe,and Mr... umm Mushy is it?" the lady over the counter asked.

" It's pronounced Moo-shee," Iroh corrected.

"You telling me how to do my job? " the lady asked angrily.

" Uh, no no no. But may I just say that you're like a flower in bloom, your beauty intoxicating," Iroh said charmingly.

I retched and gave Zuko a look.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome .Raorrr. Welcome to Ba Sing se," she said, stamping our papers and sending us forward.

" I'm gonna forget I saw that," Zuko said, handing me my paper that officially labeled me as KeKe.

We waited for the train and Jet sat in between Zuko and I.

"So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" he asked.

"Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!" A peddler shouted.

"Oh! Jasmine, please," Iroh said.

The peddler poured tea into his bowl and Iroh took a sip.

" Blaugh! Ugh. Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it. What a disgrace!" Iroh said while spitting it out.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Jet asked Zuko.

They walked to a spot together and I stole a sip from Iroh's bowl.

" It would be better warm," I agreed.

Suddenly it was steaming.

" General!" I exclaimed.

Zuko ran towards us and knocked the cup out of Iroh's hand.

"Hey!" Iroh complained.

"What are you doing firebending your tea?! For a wise old man, that was a pretty stupid move," Zuko whispered through gritted teeth.

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but... it's just so sad," Iroh sniffled.

Later, we were walking down the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, and I was messing with my hair.

Iroh caught up with us and held up a pot of orange flowers.

" I just want our new place to look nice in case someone brings home a lady friend. Or boy friend," Iroh said, nudging Zuko and I with his elbows.

I groaned and picked up a flower.

" Hate the color," said, while crushing it in my fist.

"This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here," Zuko said grimly.

" Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start this afternoon," Iroh said.

We entered the tea shop, me hiding behind Iroh. I did not want to work here.

" You two will be waiters. And you.." He gestured to me.

Dang it, he saw me. Zuko grabbed my head while pulling me towards him and I looked at the shop owner with wide eyes as I was shoved forward.

" Will advertise!" He finished.

I groaned and punched Zuko in the arm.

"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?" He asked after Zuko and Iroh put on their aprons.

"Ridiculous," Zuko said.

Iroh was desperately trying to tie the string behind his back while I was refusing to wear a poofy short green dress.

"Uh, Does this possibly come in a larger size?" Iroh asked.

I was finally convinced (blackmailed by Zuko) to wear the dress. I put it on and grumbled as I saw my reflection.

I walked out of the restroom to see Iroh glaring at his cup of tea.

" Eeow! This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!" He complained.

"Uncle, that's what all tea is," Zuko said.

"How can a member of my own family say something so horrible? We'll have to make some major changes around here," the General complained.

They then noticed I was standing right there.

" Don't. Say. A word," I said angrily.

" You look very pretty," Iroh said.

" Thanks I guess. This is ridiculous though," I complained.

" He is obviously trying to draw in more customers," Iroh concluded.

I grumbled and walked outside,and starting luring people inside.

After our shift was over, I was exhausted.

"Would you like a pot of tea?" Iroh asked.

" We've been working in a tea shop all day. I'm sick of tea!" Zuko excaimed.

"Sick of tea? That's like being sick of breathing!" Iroh said.

" I'm parched," I said.

"Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?" Iroh asked.

Iroh then walked out and back in.

" I borrowed our neighbors, such kind people," he said.

The next day, we had grown more popular.

" This is the best tea in the city!" A happy customer said happily.

"The secret ingredient is love," Iroh said.

"I think you're due for a raise," the tea shop owner said.

Jet then rushed past me and pointed to Zuko and Iroh.

"I'm tired of waiting. These two men are firebenders!" he yelled.

" Jet! What are you doing?!" I asked.

He then unsheathed his hook swords.

" I'm sorry to bring you into this.. uh...what was your name again?" He asked.

" KeKe. And you're about to attack my friends," I said with my hands in my hips.

" I know they're firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea!" Jet yelled.

" He works in a tea shop," the happy customer pointed out.

"He's a firebender, I'm telling you!" Jet insisted.

"Drop your swords boy, nice and easy," the officer said.

" Stop this!" I said.

" You're a fire bender too, aren't you?" He asked.

" No! I'm a sand bender," I insisted while bending some stray sand off the floor.

Jet ignored me and glared at Zuko.

" You'll have to defend yourself. Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do," he taunted Zuko.

Zuko then borrowed an officer's pair of swords.

"You want a show? I'll give you a show," he told Jet.

They fought a bit, and eventually tumbled into the street.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords. Why don't you go ahead and firebend at me?" Jet asked.

" Stop it!" I yelled.

"Please son, you're confused. You don't know what you're doing! " Iroh pleaded.

They fought a little more and I walked back in the shop.

" Sorry there's been a disturbance everyone. If you'd take a coupon for a free cup of tea, we'd love to see you back here again," I said to the customers while smiling.

They then got in line to take a coupon from me. By the time I got outside, the two were at the fountain.

"You see that? The Fire Nation is trying to silence me. It'll never happen," Jet said.

I was watching when a Dai Li agent moved past me.

" Drop your weapons!" One of them shouted.

Zuko lowered his sword and Jet pointed to Zuko, Iroh and I.

"Arrest them. They're Firebenders!" Jet said.

" This poor boy is confused. We're just simple refugees," Iroh lied.

"This young man wrecked my tea shop, and assaulted my employees," the tea shop owner said to the Dai Li.

" It's true sir. We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city," the officer said.

" Oh ho ho. That's very sweet," Iroh said.

I punched him in the arm.

" Not the time, General," I said.

" Come with us son," the Dai Li said to Jet.

" You don't understand! They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!" Jet insisted.

They took him away and I sighed.

"Thank Agni he's gone," I said.

" I didn't know you knew the fire spirits,KeKe," Zuko said, stepping down from the fountain.

" You two are rubbing off on me. I'd better stop hanging around you," I said.

" No chance of that," Zuko and Iroh said, leading me back into the shop.

" Thank you for calming the customers, KeKe. A couple left tips," the shop owner said.

" Oh? " I said as I went to check it out.

I unscrewed the jar and shook the contents out.

" Nice," I smiled.

I turned to Zuko.

" What do you think I should spend it on?" I asked him.

" A new dress," he answered.

" You're probably right. This thing is silly," I said.


End file.
